Une histoire pour chaque histoire
by Kaiana.07
Summary: Plein de drabbles à partir des personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail. (Pas douée en résumé !) Vous pouvez demander votre petite histoire avec un ou deux personnages max et un thème. Bonne lecture. :)
1. Une histoire de banc

**« Regarder le monde, ce n'est pas juste s'asseoir sur un banc et le couvrir des yeux : c'est aussi y pénétrer, s'y promener, en faire le tour. »**

**Chris Ware. **

Lucy et Levy étaient assises sur l'herbe devant le lac. Elles se penchèrent pour voir si elles ne trouvaient pas de poissons, car Lucy devait se pardonner auprès de Happy. Mais au lieu de voir des poissons, elles virent des bancs. Pas des bancs de poissons. Non pas ça. Mais des bancs tels que l'on trouvait dans la Guilde de Fairy Tail. Elles se regardèrent puis, étonnées, allèrent s'allonger, à plusieurs mètres du lac. Levy leva les yeux au ciel, mais au lieu d'apercevoir des oiseaux, elle aperçu un banc. Lucy tourna la tête et regarda Natsu et Grey se lancer des bancs.

«- Eh bien quoi ? Dis Natsu. Ils nous ont virés de la guilde avec nos bancs, il faut bien que l'on trouve un autre endroit pour se battre. »

Levy et Lucy, exaspérées, se levèrent et partirent pour la guilde. Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent de nombreux bancs démantelés.

«- Eh bien, eh bien. Soupira Lucy.»


	2. Une histoire de molaire

**« On doit mille fois plus estimer une dent, qu'un diamant. »**

**Proverbe espagnol.**

« - Aie, ça fait mal.

-Arrête de te plaindre Lily. Réplique Mirajane. Si tu continues ainsi, je ne te soignerai jamais.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on me soigne, j'ai mal à ma dent, c'est tout. »

Panther Lily, le petit chat ailé de Gajeel, a mal depuis ce matin à sa molaire, sauf qu'il refuse obstinément de se faire soigner par Mira. Erza aussi a bien essayé de l'aider, mais Lily s'était enfuit à l'autre bout de la ville, pour éviter Erza.

« -Lily ? Demande Lucy. Je peux faire appelle à quelqu'un de très gentil pour ta dent.

-Qui ?

-Tu verras. Ouvre-toi porte des Esprits, Cancer !

-Que puis-je faire pour toi –ebi ?

-S'il te plait, Cancer, aide Lily. Il a mal aux dents.

-Lucyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Ce n'est pas un dentiste. C'est un coiffeur. Tu veux tuer Lily où quoi ? S'énerve Gajeel.

-Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal –ebi. »

Deux, trois coups de ciseaux plus tard...

« -AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ÇA FAIT MAL!

-Lily, arrête de râler, tu n'as rien senti. Tu ne saignes même pas. Le rassura Lucy. Merci Cancer.

-Pas de quoi –ebi.


	3. Une histoire de pomme

**« Des ****millions**** de ****gens**** ont ****vu****tomber**** une ****pomme****, ****Newton**** est le ****seul**** qui se ****soit****demandé****pourquoi****. »**

Bernard Baruch.

« -Lucy ! On a une mission pour payer ton loyer ! » Hurla un Natsu surexcité à travers la Guilde.

Lucy assise comme à son habitude au bar, discutait de tout et de rien avec Mira. Elle sursauta et renversa un quart de sa limonade lorsqu'elle entendit crier le Dragon Slayer.

« - Natsu... » Commença Lucy énervée.

« - Tu vas voir ça va être génial, et même pas besoin de prendre le train, c'est dans la forêt près de Magnolia que l'on doit aller pour la mission. »

Natsu n'attendit pas la réponse de la bonde, il l'a prit par le bras et l'emmena sans autre forme de procès. Une fois arrivé, Lucy demanda quelques renseignements sur cette mission qui était, soit disant, « géniale ».

« - Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on doit arrêter une sorcière qui donne des pommes empoisonnées aux villageois ? Tu te fiches de moi, Natsu ?! Et tu vas me dire que je dois me transformer en Blanche Neige pour arrêter cette sorcière ?! » S'emporta Lucy qui malgré son énervement savait qu'ils finiraient par remplir cette mission, même si pour cela elle devait se déguiser.

« - Aye sir ! Tu as tout compris Loushi. » Dit Happy, volant au dessus d'elle. « - On a même pensé à te prendre la robe de Blanche-Neige. »

« - Fallait pas.. » Se chagrina la blonde en prenant la robe.

Nos trois protagonistes allèrent voir le maire de ce petit village et quel ne fût pas son étonnement en voyant Lucy habillée comme Blanche-Neige. Après leur avoir expliqué en détail les tenants et aboutissants de la mission, et après que Natsu lui ai assuré qu'ils mèneraient à bien la mission sans encombre, ils se dirigèrent vers une petite maison abandonnée à l'entrée du village et s'y installèrent. Lucy accoudée à la fenêtre admirait le paysage quand une voix la tira de ses pensées.

« - Bonjour mon enfant, une belle pomme te ferait plaisir ?! »

Lucy hésita un instant entre frapper Natsu qui dormait pile à ce moment là devant la cheminée, rembarrer cette vieille sorcière qui lui proposait une pomme, appeler Virgo pour donner une leçon à cette vieille sorcière, mais se rappela qu'elle avait laisser ses clés avec ces vêtements de ville. C'est-à-dire pas dans cette maison. Elle soupira et prit la pomme des mains de la sorcière. Elle allait croquer dedans quand elle se rappela qu'elle était empoisonnée.

« - Lucyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Lâche cette pomme ! » Cria un Natsu bien réveillé.

Sous la surprise lâcha la pomme qui atterrît aux pieds de la vieille dame. Après une bonne bataille et la sorcière enfin arrêtée, - signalons au passage, qu'il s'agissait en réalité du fils du maire actuel de ce petit village qui, souhaitant mettre un peu d'ambiance, a décidé de confectionner des pommes empoisonnées. – le trio rentra à la guilde, récompense à la main qui permettra de payer le loyer de Lucy.

« - Dit Lucy, je peux squatter chez toi ce soir ? »

« - Rêve Natsu ! »

« - Je ramènerais des pommes et pas empoisonnées. Des pommes d'amour, ça te dit ? »


	4. Une histoire de bandeau

**« La connaissance tue l'action : pour agir, il faut que les yeux se voilent d'un bandeau d'illusion. »**

**Friedrich Nietzsche.**

« - Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Cria à travers toute la guilde le dragon slayer d'acier, Gajeel. »

Cette dernière se retourna, surprise.

« - Euh... Oui Gajeel, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Tu sais que demain c'est l'anniversaire de Levy, et je veux lui faire un cadeau. Je n'ai pas d'idée et c'est ta meilleure amie. S'il te plaît, aide-moi.

- C'est demandé tellement gentiment. Voilà ce que tu peux lui acheter. »

Lucy lui chuchota une idée à l'oreille.

- Merci Lucy ! » Cria Gajeel, parti à toute vitesse hors de la guilde.

Gajeel acheta alors le cadeau que lui avec suggéré Lucy. Tout fier de lui, il rentra chez lui.

À la guilde, Levy était inquiète.

« - Dis Lucy-chan. Tu penses que Gajeel pensera à fêter mon anniversaire ? En plus, je ne sais même pas s'il sait que c'est demain, mon anniversaire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Levy-chan, je pense qu'il sait très bien que ton anniversaire est demain. »

Le lendemain, lorsque Gajeel arriva, toute la guilde était en effervescence pour préparer l'anniversaire de Levy. Lorsque Levy arriva, elle eue le droit à la chanson d'anniversaire complète, chanté par tous les membres de Fairy Tail.

« - JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LEVY, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LEVY, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LEVY, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LEVY ! Cria en cœur toute la guilde.

- Merci tout le monde. Ça me fait plaisir que vous ayez pensé à moi. »

Après la remise des cadeaux et le gros gâteau d'anniversaire de Levy, les membres commençaient à partir. Seul Gajeel était resté.

« - Hey, Levy. » Cria Gajeel. « Viens par là. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Surprise, Levy parti rejoindre le dragon slayer.

« - Ah bon ? Une surprise ?

- Tiens. »

Levy ouvrit le paquet que lui tendait Gajeel et l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait un bandeau pour ses cheveux. Il était en soie, couleur or, avec sur le côté un petit nœud en forme de livre et un « L » inscrit sur le livre. Levy contempla le bandeau, enleva celui qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et le remplaça par celui offert par Gajeel. Elle voulut le remercier mais la place qu'occupait Gajeel était vide.

« - Merci beaucoup, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai eu. » Levy soupira. « Idiot. »


End file.
